1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus for displaying panoramic images and a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital photographing apparatus may include a panoramic photographing function for capturing an image with a larger field of view than is conventional. A panoramic image that is captured using the panoramic photographing function is horizontally and/or vertically longer than a conventional image. A panoramic images is typically reviewed by scrolling through the panoramic image using key or touch manipulations. However, it may take a long period of time to display a panoramic image and the entire panoramic image is shown regardless of the importance of subjects in the panoramic image.